


𝑺𝒑𝒐𝒓𝒕𝒔 ❁ 𝑯𝒊𝒅𝒂𝒏 𝒙 𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓

by iamgolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, Games, Getting Back Together, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgolf/pseuds/iamgolf
Summary: Based on the song “Sports” by Beach Bunny
Relationships: Hidan (Naruto)/Reader





	𝑺𝒑𝒐𝒓𝒕𝒔 ❁ 𝑯𝒊𝒅𝒂𝒏 𝒙 𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓

Sᴘᴏʀᴛs - Bᴇᴀᴄʜ Bᴜɴɴʏ

☆★☆

_If you feel lonely_

_I could be lonely with you_

"Tell me, baby," The masochist whispered into the young girl's ear as he held her tight to his chest. "Why do you seem so blue?"

She wished she didn't like the way his large arms wrapped around her so tightly. How they kept her warm as she fell into the cold sea of her insecurities. For weeks she had spent her days worrying about the silver haired beast. Worrying about whether or not she was good enough for him. Sad thoughts plagued her mind if he accidently gave her a weird look or missed one of their dates because of a long mission. She thought to herself that he didn't actually love her, but instead was happy that he had finally found another Jashinist woman to be with.

Instead of laying these worries on him, she laid her forehead against him and murmured gently, "Why are we so complicated?" The question was never answered as they entered another busy night.

_Maybe love is overrated_

"Maybe you should stick up for yourself," The angry blonde answered her rants as he worked away on another clay figure. "I mean if you don't then he's going to keep ignoring your attempts to make the relationship stronger."

_I'm tired of waiting_

Deidara was right. He always was. No matter how many times she went to him it was always the same advice and the same outcome. She had to find some kind of courage and stick up for herself and her future. Being in the Akatsuki gave everyone an uncertain future and she didn't want to be stuck in some relationship that won't go anywhere.

_I was never good at sports_

_Save the games for the girls on the tennis court_

"What are you talking about babe?" A silver eyebrow arched over his purple eye. "I give you enough attention as it is and you're asking for more?"

She groaned, "No that's not what I'm saying. I'm just saying that I don't think you're taking us seriously. Every time I see you it's just a short conversation and then sex and then you're gone. Maybe I don't want to have sex all the time. Maybe I just want to have a conversation with my boyfriend."

Hidan thought about rolling his eyes, but the more her words sunk in the more he knew she was right. His hand caught the bridge between his eyebrows as an exhausted sigh left him, "I'm sorry, babe. You're right. I haven't been a good boyfriend."

She was shocked to hear his words. She thought for sure that he would argue back some more. He seemed out of his demeanor but she knew that this conversation could lead to a deeper connection between them.

_Say you need me_

"Being with you has changed my perspective on life. Seeing you and hearing you makes me beyond happy and I don't know what I would do without you," His purple eyes pierced into her's. "It's just I'm scared that we'll get so close that you'll end up being more important than Lord Jashin and I can't disappoint him after following him for half my life. You understand, right?"

_But lately you feel unsure_

Her gentle hand rested on top of his, "Of course I do, Hidan. I hope that you can understand that I feel the same way."

His calloused hand reached onto her cheek as his fingers brushed back parts of her hair, "I understand more than anyone."

_Come onto me, come onto me_

_I need more_

Hidan's lips had barely touched her's before she stopped him, "But is that the only reason why you've been this way?"

His eyes softened as they continued to gaze into her's. He let his body linger back as his hand drifted away from her cheek, "Not necessarily."

She tilted her head, "Then what else? You can tell me."

Another sigh then he answered, "I'm scared I'll hurt you. I'm worried that if I can't become the person you want then you won't be happy. I want to be the man that can make you happy. I can't bear to watch you leave and go off with another man. I want to be the only man that makes you feel things you've never felt before."

_If you feel broken_

_Promise I won't break your heart_

_If you shatter_

_I won't let you fall apart_

She moved closer to the hunched male. He seemed distressed by his own worries. It made her see him in a completely different light. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her head rested on his shoulder. His hand ran along her arm causing her to look up at him. He was staring right back at her. A gentle smile stretched along her lips and his pressed themselves against the curve of her lips.

When he pulled away he laid his head on her's, "You know I love you."

_Why are we so complicated?_

Even though through this conversation she had managed to get him to open up, she somehow couldn't just move on from all the mistakes he's made. A confession like that wouldn't be able to paint over him ignoring all her attempts to help them better the relationship. He should've noticed beforehand what was wrong and shouldn't have waited until she pointed it out.

_Love's a word I've always hated_

She thought she had managed to change Hidan. They didn't have sex each time they met up unless they really wanted to. Instead they would have conversations about their lives and other sweet things like that. Though as each day carried on she started to notice a pattern. The nights that Hidan wanted sex he would skip through their conversation and go right into it. Those nights lasted the longest and if she wasn't up for it he would get grumpy and go to sleep early.

But she was hoping just for one night she would be wrong about him not changed. Just one night.

_I'm tired of waiting_

_I was never good at sports_

She had planned this date for a whole week, even asked him several times if he would be free. It wasn't anywhere or anything special. Just a night under the moon above the hideout.

_Save the games for the girls on the tennis court_

But he didn't show up. Even though he promised her that same day he would. But he wasn't there.

She had never felt such a rage engulf her whole body before. She never knew that she could feel this way about something so small, but it wasn't small. She really thought he had changed, but she had been wrong the whole time.

"You don't love me," She growled as the door to their room slammed open.

There he sat comfortably on the bed staring at the ceiling. When he heard her words his head snapped up, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You don't know?" She laughed. "You seriously don't know? Even though I told you multiple times about it?" Her voice seemed rhetorical. Her eyes were twitching with the unfathomable anger.

He scoffed, "Babe, we don't need to have cutesy dates to make us happy. We could do the same thing in our room right here, and we can even do more private things if you catch my drift." He winked at her but she remained unamused.

_Say you need me_

"That's not the point, Hidan!" Her anger ricocheted off the walls and echoed throughout the halls most likely waking every member up. "We're in a relationship and I wanted to do something special with you--"

"Just shut the fuck up already!" His groan followed his angry words as his hands combed through his hair. "You're so annoying with this shit. You really think I want to be in a serious relationship with you? Your job as my woman is to produce a good male that could follow in our footsteps to worship our lord Jashin. I could literally give two shits about this dumb relationship."

_But lately you feel unsure_

_It always feels like_

_I need more_

Her anger fizzled down into some kind of empty gut feeling. Of course. That's what it had been this whole time. Just a bag of lies thrown at her like it was nothing. He had been playing with her own feelings for his own pleasure and she knew he was just eating up every second of it.

"Jesus Christ you're so confusing!" She growled. Before she could let her anger rise up again she had to turn away from his terrible face. She no longer wished to see him that night or hear his voice. "If we keep score. . ." Her hand started to pull the door closed behind her leaving him along in that room.

_"Bet my money that I'm losing."_


End file.
